Antiperspirant and/or deodorant compositions are generally applied to an axillary region to limit perspiration and/or to limit or kill bacteria in this region. In this way, body odour caused by bacterial growth is eliminated or at least reduced.
Antiperspirants/deodorants can be delivered topically in liquid form including by roll-on, gel, or as an aerosol. When these compositions are applied to the axillary region, solvent evaporates to leave a dry coating on the skin.
A fragrance component is frequently incorporated into antiperspirant/deodorant compositions at least in part to mask body odour not eliminated by the antiperspirant/deodorant effect of the composition. Attempts have also been made to control the release of fragrances incorporated into liquid antiperspirant/deodorant compositions. It has been proposed to use an acrylate/hydroxyacrylate copolymer as a means to entrap fragrance components once applied to the skin using a roll-on or aerosol dispenser. This approach suffers from a drawback that such polymers control the release of the fragrance for only a limited period and are therefore unreliable.
There is therefore a need to provide improved antiperspirant/deodorant compositions which are more effective in controlling the release of a fragrance component thereof.